


In School Yard And Battlefield

by Cannabis_Tea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gay Panic, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, There is a plot for once, shit gets real though, tony is sick of steve’s shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannabis_Tea/pseuds/Cannabis_Tea
Summary: (Bit of an au i guess?)Steve and Bucky had always been inseparable, even before history had its eyes on them. They made it through thick and thin, from the good to the ugly. But now? They’re faced with the biggest challenge yet. Themselves.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Free Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hand was so close, just inches away. Closer...come on! Just when he would have been able to grasp his outstretched hand, the door Bucky hung from shifted. By instinct, Steve stepped back and gripped the stable part of the train, just as he did, he watched as his best friend fell to an icy grave.

A tall blonde man stood on the New York bridge, rage flowing in his veins. He wore a patriotic suit, with a vibranium shield ready to defend in his right hand. 

He and his team had been ambushed out of no-where by HYDRA, which was being led by a strange man. he was taller than Steve, had long chestnut hair. his face was covered by a mask, no doubt bulletproof. His left arm was replaced by one of metal.

Somehow, HYDRA managed to pin everyone on his team, leaving him face-to-face with the stranger. Who had four more agents at his sides, and one behind?

” _Rodgers, that’s our ghost.”_ Natasha hissed into the coms, Steve gave a general nod of acknowledgment.   
  
Before Steve could open his mouth, he watched as the agents that held his friends at gunpoint dropped like flies. Following the sight, was a familiar voice in the coms. “ _Damn you guys are bad at this,”_ Tony laughed, _“That’s the last time I leave you alone.”_ Flying past. Steve watched a smile on his face.

The agents regrouped in front of Steve, and when he turned around, the stranger was gone. Frustration made Steve grind his jaw. “I lost him again.” He grumbled.

”Hey, y’know,” Tony clapped Steve on the back with his suit still on, “‘A’ for effort.”

”Cap, she got hit bad, she needs to see a doctor.” Sam grunted, supporting Natasha with his shoulder.

Steve nodded, moving his team out. 

* * *

When they returned to the Avengers Tower, and Natasha was taken care of, Fury called for a debriefing.

”Please explain to me, how the hell these bastards managed to pin down Earth’s heroes?!” Fury asked, annoyed.

”One wrong move on my part and everyone died.” Steve snapped. “I was protecting the team while I waited for Tony, buying us time.” His anger only getting worse.

Fury, however, calmed after hearing that. “Fine. Explain the straggler,” He prompted.

”He was weird, he seemed like the leader, but when they had us pinned, no one ever gave the order to open fire. In fact, _he_ was also held at gunpoint, but another agent.” Natasha explained.

”SHIELD agent undercover?” Sam offered

”No, it worked the other way around but, HYDRA knows its members, they would know if someone faked it.” Steve explained, his anger was becoming confusion.

”I want everyone to learn as much as you can on this motherfucker, know him like you know yourselves. We’ve got to know more going in next time he plans to strike.” Fury ordered.

”He didn’t plan to strike, he saw the bait and took it with an entire army.” Natasha corrected nonchalantly.

Fury stared at her for a few minutes. “Well?! Are you going to explain or not?”

She nodded. “Right. He only ‘struck’,” she put air quotes around the word, “when Steve was visible. He’s an assassin, hired to kill Captain America.”

Fury directed his gaze to Steve. “How do you feel about house arrest?”

* * *

It had been almost three weeks since Steve last talked to the team, or saw them. He was losing his mind, passing his living quarters in the tower. He would spend all day reading more and more about the man on the bridge, who he found was called, “Солдат.” Natasha wasn’t lying, there really were accounts of his killings dating just ten years after he went in the ice. 

He was finding it harder and harder to sleep, his nightmares at full tilt. Steve was learning why he depended on the team so much, he gave his mind something new to think about.

Now? He lay tossing and turning, his face covered in sweat. 

_His hand was so close, just inches away. Closer...come on! Just when he would have been able to grasp his outstretched hand, the door Bucky hung from shifting. By instinct, Steve stepped back and gripped the stable part of the train, just as he did, he watched as his best friend fell to an icy grave.  
_

_He wanted off the train, he almost considered jumping after him, but he couldn’t. He was forced to live._

_Forced to live and watch as the world forgot who Bucky was. Forced to live as HYDRA won, no matter what he did. He always lost.  
_ _  
He was forced to live after he put the helicarrier in the ocean. Forced to live a life he never asked for._ _  
_

_He found himself standing in front of a grave. It read, “Here lies James Barnes, who gave his life in service.” Steve knelt, gently touching the stone, tears filling his eyes. “That should be me.” He whispered.  
_

_As he pulled his hand back, a hand shot out of the dirt, grabbing his. Steve exclaimed, trying to pull back. The hand was cold and strong. When Steve looked at it, it was metal. Slowly, a half-decayed Bucky climbed out of the grave. Despite the arm being different, he looked exactly how Steve remembered he did when he shipped out._

_Steve tried fruitlessly to get away, his hands unable to fight.  
  
_

_“You could have saved me. YOU should have fallen!” His voice was hollow and unforgiving._

Steve shot up in his bed, screaming at the maximum volume he could. “DON’T LEAVE ME!” He searched his surroundings, both relieved and disappointed he wasn’t where he thought. He gripped his hair, panting as he felt himself spiral into a panic attack. Bucky’s words ringing in his head.

”Sir, I’ve detected distress, shall I use the ‘Sleep Well’ protocol?” JARVIS asked.

Steve couldn’t process anything, not the AI talking, not Tony knocking at his door to check on him. Not the figure that was scaling the side of the tower. And especially not when the figure made it into his open window. 

* * *

Tony stayed up all night, trying to perfect an idea he and Banner had been fantasizing over for years. 

Slowly, everyone else made their way to the common area. Everyone except Steve. Though he’d be caught dead admitting it, Tony was worried. “Anyone heard from Capsicle?”

A series of nods followed. “It was kind of hard not to yesterday,” Natasha replied, her tone concerned.

”I went to check on him yesterday, the guy didn’t even say anything.” Tony replied.

Thor nodded thoughtfully. “Considering the past night's events, this is troubling news indeed.

Tony gave a nod. “JARVIS, wake Cap up for me.” He directed. 

“Sir, I cannot seem to find vitals on Captain Rodgers,” he began.

”Oh my god!” Natasha cried, panic filling her. 

“Rest assured, Miss Romanov, I do not believe he’s even in the tower.”

Everyone sighed lightly. “He probably just went to think, get away for a bit.” Bruce offered, gently placing a hand on Natasha’s shoulder, who smiled back.

”Isn’t that exactly what Leather Pirate told him not to do?” Tony asked, eating some toast.

Sam laughed. “Well, that’s Cap. Doesn’t give a damn what people say.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, but,” He looked to the ceiling, “JARVIS, show me security footage from yesterday.” He instructed.

JARVIS gave a ‘yes sir’ in response, showing the team video of a stranger breaking into Steve’s room, which was looped for the rest of the night. 

Tony looked at the time stamp. “This is almost a half-hour after he yelled, so he’s not dead.” He deducted. 

“This could be why he’s missing.” Clint offered.

Tony nodded. “So I guess we’re gonna go find Uncle Sam.” 

Natasha paused the footage, right as the moonlight reflects off the intruder’s arm. “He came back?”

Clint blinked. “Wait wait wait, of this is HYDRA that has him, why the hell let us see their goon breaking in?”

”To bait us.” Bruce explained. “We were waiting for him to take the bait when in reality he set a trap for us.”

Tony nodded to the people in the room. “Alright, let’s slip into something more comfortable, and get out old man back.” Everyone nodded and went to suit up, but Tony stopped Bruce.

”This is gonna be a delicate process, I’ll call you if we have a code green, but we’re going for agility.” He explained.

Bruce nodded thankfully. “I’ll be listening.”

* * *

Together, the team set out to search for Steve, hoping for once, HYDRA would keep a prisoner.


	2. I Can Do This All Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s left stranded, in the hands of HYDRA. He just prays his team won’t go looking for him.

Steve was tied to a chair, his head aching. When he slowly opened his eyes, he blinked, trying to adjust to the light. From what he could see, he was in the basement of somewhere. He also knew he wasn’t alone.

Sitting diagonally from him, was the man from the bridge. Солдат. Though he couldn’t see his face, Steve could feel his gaze staring him down. He had a gun sitting in front of him, and one pointed at Steve, with unwavering calmness. 

Steve glared right back. “Who are you?!” He demanded. The soldier stayed silent, but he did stand, walking toward Steve until the barrel of the gun was against his forehead.

Steve didn’t care, he almost hoped he would get shot. But he knew better. He knew HYDRA would never be so kind as to give him the sweet release of death.   
  
With one swift movement, Steve was struck with the gun, which bruised his jawbone. He hissed in pain, breathing deep. 

Солдат clenched his metal fist, which made recalibrating noises, as he punched Steve repeatedly in the stomach and face. This seemed to go in for hours before everything went black.

* * *

The torture went on for days, never-ending. Even the serum couldn’t keep up with Солдат. Steve was weak, he hadn’t eaten in almost a week. His body ached to sleep and never awake, but no matter what, Солдат woke him to torture him more.

It wasn’t just physical, he toyed with him mentally too. “What kind of Captain are you?! Abandoning your team like that?!” He snapped. His voice sounded...soothing almost. As if Steve knew it better than anyone else’s. Except this voice was dry and hollow as if there was no man within. Just a hollow shell. 

More time passed, how much Steve didn’t know or care.

* * *

"Tony, we’re chasing our tails here, we’ve been at this for weeks and still nothing.” Natasha sighed, rubbing her temples. Her comment was followed by sounds of agreement.

“I agree with the terrifying red woman.” Thor replied.

Tony looked at the remnants of the team and scoffed. ”Am I the only one here who realizes who we’re looking for?!”

Thor’s brow scrunched in confusion. “No? We’re in search of our comrade Steve Rodger son.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I mean, this is the guy that saved our asses more times than we can count. He’s kept the team together and saved thousands of lives. The time is now to repay that debt.” His voice was stern, giving no room for argument.

Clint nodded in agreement. “Tin man’s got a point.” He sighed. “Let’s keep looking.”

* * *

Steve pulled against the ropes tying him down, feeling them cutting into his skin.

“Escape is futile.” Солдат chuckled darkly. 

“Who,” Steve inhaled deeply, feeling as if he had asthma again, “are you?!”

Солдат pointed to his arm. “I’ve told you.”

Steve glared. “If you’re so confident I’m not going anywhere, then show me your face.” He challenged.

Солдат laughed. “Please. I won’t fall for such juvenile challenges.”

Steve sighed, dropped his arms, and giving up on breaking free, he could feel his body slipping, maybe this was finally it. He sighed and words began pouring from him without his consent. “I’m coming. ‘S been so long, you better have saved me a seat.” Those words are what he always said to himself when he felt death’s breathing on his neck. “I’ve missed you, Bucky.”

Солдат seemed perplexed at Steve’s words, and hesitated.

Before he could say anything, the door fell in, revealing five of the seven Avengers. Tony aimed his palm blaster at Солдат. “Hey there pretty boy, gonna need to take the Captain from you.”

Steve sighed thankfully. “About damn time.” He mumbled, but he didn’t witness the fight, as his body fell into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

When Steve awoke, he was in the medbay of the Avengers facility, he felt sick and weak, he felt _awful._ Though, better than he did before. His eyes slowly opened, and both Sam and Tony were at his bedside. 

Tony smiled. “Morning Sunshine.” He chuckled. “You gave us all heart attacks, and one of us went into overdrive.” 

Steve sighed, resting his eyes. “What the hell happened? How’d you find me?”

“Well, we found you by getting JARVIS through whatever loop HYDRA put on the surveillance, and found more and more clues to where you would be. 

Steve nodded. “Where’s Солдат?”

”Locked up, he’s in our custody at the moment.” Sam replied, when Steve looked at him, he saw he had a black eye, the bruise had patterns imprinted on it that resembled Солдат‘s metal arm. 

Steve sighed, closing his eyes again. “Get some rest, Cap. We’re good here, take care of yourself.” Tony whispered, followed by the sound of two sets of footsteps leaving.

* * *

Thanks to the serum, Steve’s body was healed within a few weeks. His mind, however, needed closure, answers. He decided the best was to get those answers, was to go visit Солдат.

"No fuckin way.” Fury said simply. “The man has superhuman strength and has eyes for you. I’d rather not lose you.” Steve tried protesting and compromising. Finally, an idea came to him that seemed just perfect.

"What if we send someone else done there and I tell them what to ask and we get a video feed?”

Fury sighed and nodded. “Hill, in my office.” He grumbled in the coms. “If anything happens to her, it’s your responsibility.”

Steve nodded.

* * *

Солдат was confused, he didn’t know where he was. He wasn’t who he is for missions, he’d been awake for weeks on end, trying to figure out a burning question within him. _Who was the man he hurt?_ He heard footsteps approach, and he backed himself into the corner, knowing it was a handler.   
  
Steve looked at Tony, who had decided to watch as well. “You see that? He’s scared.” Steve’s voice laced with confusion.

Tony shook his head. “It’s an act.”

Steve shrugged and went back to watching.

Agent Hill was dressed in HYDRA clothing, and she was a damned good actress, yet Steve was terrified he’d see through it.

When he faced his cell, the soldier seemed genuinely terrified. 

“Солдат!” She barked. He flinched and looked at her. “Mission report!”

He stayed silent, looking at the ground. “Mission Report, _now._ ” She ordered. When he still refused to answer, he pointed a pistol at him. “Final chance.”

He finally looked at her, unbothered by the gun pointed at him. He was still dressed in the clothes he wore on the bridge. 

_“Tell him to take off the mask.”_ Steve whispered into the coms. 

“Солдат, take off all facial armor and prepare for the procedure.” She began to walk away, feigning leaving.

Steve knew she must’ve said something right because the soldier was now white as a ghost. “WAIT! I’LL GIVE THE REPORT!” He yelled, he was growing frantic. Hill stopped and turned around. When she was back in front of him, she repeated her directions, leaving out the procedure part. 

The soldier removed the mask, and Steve audibly gasped.

Standing in that cell, was no other than his James Barnes. “ _BUCKY?_!” He cried, quite literally.

Hill ignored Steve and stared at Солдат. “Mission Report.”

He explained how he captured the target and the entire process of torture. He then turned to Hill and asked. “The man from the bridge, where is he?” 

“ _Tell him it-“_ Steve began, only to be cut off by Fury. 

“Don’t tell him a damned thing. Tell him it was acceptable, and leave.”

Hill did as instructed, leaving a very scared and confused Bucky behind.

Steve shoved Fury back. “What the hell?! There’s a chance he remembers me, and you won’t let me tell him that I’m here! That it’s okay!”   
  
Fury seemed unbothered. “Two weeks ago we rescued you from him. We can’t trust him yet.” 

“That wasn’t him.” Steve growled.

Fury cocked a brow. “Really? Prove it.”

Steve forced a smile. “Gladly.”


	3. I Can’t Trust My Own Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve realizes that he wasn’t the only one who changed after being frozen.

Steve hurried to the holding cell made for Bucky, tears in his eyes, and an ache in his heart. His best friend was alive, but he wasn’t _Bucky_ anymore. It chilled Steve to think of all the killings he was responsible for.

When he reached the heavy steel door of the compound, Doctor Banner greeted him. “Cap.” He seemed eager to leave.

”Banner.” Steve nodded, panting. “How is he?”

Bruce gave him a grim expression. “Unstable.” He said tersely

Steve frowned. “What do you mean?”

Bruce sighed and looked up. Steve gasped softly at the sight of an imprint of Bucky’s bionic hand around his throat. “We almost went green.” Bruce elaborated.

Steve grimaced. “I’m sorry.”

Bruce waved it off. “I’m not sure how, but something isn’t natural about the way he attacks, it’s not self-defense, it’s almost...like he’s following orders one second, then terrified the next.” He adjusted his glasses. “I’d like to track his brain activity, if what I think happened did, he might have a solid alibi. Few months in intensive therapy and he’ll be right around where I am. Great until angered.”

Steve nodded, trying to act like his heart wasn’t being shattered thousand times over again. “Can I,” he paused, unsure, “can I see him please?”

Bruce looked at him apologetically. “I have to issue a no-contact order with him for a little while until I can prove he’s stable enough to see you.”

Steve nodded sadly. “Okay...thanks.” He walked away.

* * *

Солдат felt awful. He hadn’t meant to snap at the doctor, he just hated to be touched or prodded at. It reminded him of HYDRA, which he was convinced was waiting for him to slip up, and then they’d be ready with the next beating session. 

It had been just yesterday when he attacked him, and yet the doctor was back. “Hello, Mister Barnes. I’m glad you’re awake.” He said, surprisingly calm.

Солдат gave him an apologetic look, then kept his eyes to the ground.

Doctor Banner proceeded slowly, standing in front of the cell door. “I’ve read about you, well, that and Cap talks about you nonstop.” He chuckled a bit.

Солдат was instantly filled with fear, was this his punishment for what he had done?

Bruce sensed his nervousness. “Relax, I’m just here to ask you a few questions, and check how you’re doing. I’m a doctor, you can trust me.”

Clearly, this man had no idea what HYDRA’s doctors were like, you could never trust them. Besides, how was he supposed to believe that these people weren’t ALL part of HYDRA?

The Doctor pulled out a small notebook and pencil. “Do you remember anything from your past?” He asked.

Солдат decided not to answer, just staring ahead.

Bruce nodded. “Mister Barnes, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

Still, he stayed silent.

Bruce nodded and turned around deciding he would try again the next day.

He walked into the Avengers living facility, smiling. “No aggression today, probably won’t last though.” He said aloud.

”Wonderful, sir. Shall I create a digital file on Sergeant Barnes for you?” JARVIS offered.

He shrugged. “Why not?”

”It is done.” As JARVIS said that, a holographic journal appeared in front of him, filled with photos and news headings of Солдат‘s actions. It also contained a video recollection of the day’s events.

”Wow, that’s almost all of the work I had to do today done.”

* * *

The next time Banner went to see Bucky he did the same thing as before, except this time Steve got to see it live.

”What do you remember from your past?” Banner asked.

Солдат stared at the floor, silent for a moment before he spoke. “I remember my mom. My dad too. Other than that, I remember a small blonde kid. I remember how much I wished he would stay put. I remember he was a little shit.” 

Bruce smiled proudly. “Thank you for trusting me with that information. I really appreciate it.” He chose those words carefully and watched as the other man’s expression eased a bit. Steve was right, he is feeding off of praise right now. 

Bruce thanked him once again. “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Mister Barnes,”

”Wait, sir?” He called.

”Hmm?”

The soldier’s eyes were wary and alert. He looked like a man thrown in the middle of a war with no means of defense. Banner knew that’s what it felt like to have something uncontrollable within you. “Could you bring the man from the bridge tomorrow?”

Bruce knew Steve might kill him for saying this, but he had to do what was right. “I’m sorry, Mister Barnes. Cap is not authorized to visit people here yet.”

Солдат scoffed. “You mean I’m not safe enough.”

Banner sighed apologetically. “I promise you, as soon as I can lift the no-contact order, he will be here whenever you’d like.”

Солдат nodded sadly. ‘That’s going to take years.’


	4. It’s Been A Long, Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is finally cleared to see people, but he’s not who he used to be.

It has been almost four months since Bucky was brought to the Avengers Facility, and he was doing so much better. Sure, he still relapsed at times, but his triggers were clear, and he was much more stable than he used to be.

For the past few weeks, the only people he’d been able to talk to was Bruce Banner and JARVIS. 

He and the AI hadn’t started talking every day until JARVIS told Bucky who the man on the bridge was. After that, Bucky would ask someone’s story every day.

“JARVIS?” He asked, still unsure of how this man had nobody, yet was everywhere.

”Yes, sir?”

Bucky sighed. “When can I see people? I’m losing my mind in here.”

The AI went silent for a few seconds. “I’ve been informed that you will soon be released from the compound, and allowed to stay in the Avengers Facility if you’d like.”

Bucky sighed. “I want to go home.”

”Where is home, sir?”

”I- don’t remember.” Tears welled up in his eyes. “Why don’t I remember?”

”Based on a neurological scan, the neurons used to recall memories have been severely damaged. Doctor Banner is currently trying to calculate a possible procedure to reverse it.”

* * *

Steve had been given the job to monitor Bucky’s uncensored behavior for two weeks, to see how he did alone, he was on the final day of monitoring.

He watched as Bucky shook his head violently. “No. I don’t want to be experimented on. I don’t want him to touch me.” His metal arm whirred as he clenched his fist. “Not again.” His voice was losing its light and going back to cold and calculated.

”Sir, I reassure you, but you won’t be forced into anything. Doctor Banner is simply seeing if it’s a possibility at all.”

As if on cue, Banner was in front of Bucky’s cell. This was the defining moment of all the time he’d spent here, and Steve couldn’t stand to watch. Yet he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

”Good morning mister Barnes,” Banner smiled as usual. Bucky nodded in acknowledgment. “How are you feeling?”

Steve could tell Bucky was holding back sobs, and it broke his heart. All he wanted to do was race down there and protect him, whispering that everything would be okay.

”I hate it here.” He said simply, his jaw set.

Doctor Banner nodded. “That’s understandable. Would you like to leave, and stay with the Avengers?”

Bucky fidgeted with his arm. “I’m not safe.” He gestured to Banner’s throat. “I need to stay here.”

Doctor Banner frowned. “I understand your hesitation, but you would have an entire floor to yourself. You wouldn’t have to leave unless you wanted to.”

Bucky thought. “An entire floor alone?”

Banner nodded.

”Fine.”

Steve heaved a sigh of relief and immediately went to stand by the door, waiting for Bucky to come home. The tablet he’d been watching Bucky through forgotten.

”What if something goes wrong?” Bucky asked.

”Tony’s been building a specific protocol for that.”

Bucky nodded. “It’s gonna kill me right? I mean, that’s the smarter option here.”

Banner shook his head firmly. “No, it will neutralize you, and will keep you as such until things go back to normal.” He laughed slightly. “If any harm came to you, Cap might go in a murder spree.”

Bucky nodded, part of him was overjoyed to leave that cell finally, the other part was terrified of what awaited him. Or rather, _who._

“Could you...” Bucky trailed off, unsure if he was allowed to ask for things. 

Bruce looked up. “Yes, Mister Barnes?”

”Call me Солдат. I’m not him anymore, I’m a soldier.” He explained

Bruce nodded respectfully. “Of course, I’ll let the others know.” Bucky nodded, thankful for all that Banner had done. He became more nervous as the cell door opened with a screech. “Shall we?” Banner gestured in front of him.

Bucky nodded, offering his wrists. Banner stared at him, confused. “Aren’t you going to cuff me?” Bucky asked.

”Well, no. I wasn’t.”

Bucky kept his arms in place. “Could you?”

The Doctor nodded and retrieved some inch thick steel handcuffs.

”Who were these made for?” Bucky asked as Banner lead him out of the compound.

”Me.” He said simply.

Bucky nodded, staying silent as he was lead to a massive building with the Avengers logo on it. Bucky was still unsure if he wasn’t being matched to his death, but he followed orders.

* * *

Steve watched as Bucky walked toward the door, his hands cuffed behind him. “What the-?” He mumbled, anger filling him instantly.

Suddenly, they changed direction, walking toward the garage. Steve’s brow knit in confusion and concern. He walked toward the garage, well, he ran but whatever.

* * *

The sight that met Bucky’s eyes was...strange. A man with black hair was singing a song he hadn’t heard before, while he seemed to be fixing machinery, that was connected to him. “Back in black, I hit the sack!” He sang

”That’s Tony, just keep walking.” Bruce instructed, and Bucky followed him.

Tony sat up, finally acknowledging their existence. “Oh. Welcome back jailbird.”

Bucky ignored him, following Bruce’s instructions. Rather than going up the stairs as Steve anticipated, they went down three floors.

”Are you going to kill me?” Bucky asked finally.

Bruce shook his head. “My job is to save people, not kill them.”

Bucky liked that answer. He liked the doctor. He was kind, understood how important orders were and had a similar past as Bucky. ‘ _Maybe this won’t be awful.’_ He thought to himself. 

When they reached Bucky’s floor, he was shocked. The kitchen alone was the size of his cell. 

“I take it you can self sustain?” Banner asked. Bucky nodded. “Great. Once every two weeks, I’ll bring you groceries so you won’t have to go out.”

Bucky nodded again, thankful for his kindness. 

Bruce gestured around the room. “JARVIS is always here if you need to get a message upstairs, so...” He shrugged, “welcome to the Avengers Facility.” When Bucky nodded again, he dismissed himself upstairs, nearly running over Steve.

”Sorry, Bruce.” He said quickly, trying to get around him, only to be stopped.   
  
“Not yet, Steve,” Bruce warned.

Steve heaved a sigh of agitation. “I have waited eighty years to see him again, you’d be damned to think I’m letting him go again.”

“I’m sorry but, he’s just not wanting to see people yet. Let him decide when he is.” Banner said firmly, a glint in his eyes that was an unspoken threat.

Steve stood down, obviously disheartened. 


	5. Here’s Lookin At You Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had no idea why that made him this mad, all he knew was that Sam shouldn’t have ever gotten that close to Steve.  
> Steve was...  
> Mine.  
> And then it all started making sense.

For the past week and a half, JARVIS would wake Bucky up with a message from Steve. Sometimes it was a song, others it sounded like he was right there to say “rise and shine soldier.” Those words echoed in Bucky’s head as he searched his mind for the memory that should be attached to it.

Another thing Bucky was confused about, was his undying urge to drag Steve down there and never let anyone lay a damn finger on him. There was a word that Bucky associated Steve with, he just didn’t remember what the fuck it was.   
  


“Hey Buck,” Steve’s voice interrupted his thought process. “The team is having our weekly movie night tonight, you’re welcome to join if you’d like.” This was the third time Steve had asked, and Bucky was just about to say no when a woman spoke up.

”You should go tonight. We’re watching a few oldies you might like.” Due to the startle, the voice gave him, Bucky instantly had a gun pointed at the source.

She has long curly red hair and wore a pair of black sweat pants that looked like they could fit Tony, and she wore a shirt that had “Talk to me about Friends, and I’ll blow your brains out.”

Bucky relaxed slightly, recognizing her. He gave a terse nod.

”Hmm. Still not talking? Fine, be boring,” she turned to leave, “I better see you upstairs.” Her tone wasn’t commanding, it was gentle and almost kind. Something that never comes from Natasha Romanov.

Reluctantly, Bucky followed her upstairs after a few minutes. He recognized a few people. He knew Tony from before, he knew Natasha, and he obviously knew Steve.

Steve looked up and was surprised to see Bucky. He smiled nervously. “Hey, Buck.”

Bucky nodded, keeping silent as usual. He walked toward the couch and sat the in furthest corner.

Bruce sat next to him, Tony and Clint lay in a blanket nest they built. Natasha joined them, Clint laying in her lap. Steve sat on the putt couch, Sam next to him.

Everyone was joking around while they waited for some guy named Peter to come back with popcorn. Bucky watched as Steve laughed as Sam told a story about people he didn’t know. 

Watching Steve be that carefree and happy with someone else made his stomach churn. He shook his head and stared off into space, trying to ignore it.

A teenage boy walked into the common area, holding seven bowls of popcorn. He handed one to everyone. Clint and Natasha opted to share.

about halfway through the movie, Sam stretched, wrapping his arm around the back of the couch. Steve smiled at him, then went back to Casablanca.

Bucky saw the small interaction and clenched his jaw. He had no idea why that made him this mad, all he knew was that Sam shouldn’t have ever gotten that close to Steve. Steve was...  
 _  
Mine_. And then it all started making sense. Memories started coming back. Memories of getting Steve out of fights all the time. Memories of kissing him until they were breathless. 

* * *

Steve watched Bucky stand up suddenly. “Steve, follow me.” His voice was gravely, and deep. It wasn’t the same it used to be, but he’d be a liar if he said it wasn’t sexy.

He stood up, overjoyed Bucky spoke, especially to him. He followed the brunette man, smiling to himself.

Bucky stopped in the hallway and stared at Steve silently.

”Yeah?” Steve prompted gently.

Bucky continued to stare, his eyes still holding that devastated gleam. “What the hell do you think you’re doing out there?” He demanded.

Steve was taken aback. “What do you mean?” He asked.

Suddenly, Bucky had him shoved against a wall. Steve knew this could have been a relapse of the Winter Soldier, but he couldn’t give a shit. 

“Letting that guy put his hands on you, in case you forgot,” he leaned close, gripping Steve’s face in his hand, “you’re still mine.” He growled.

Steve felt his resolve shatter, and tears flooded down his face, embracing Bucky in a tight bear hug. “Oh my God, I missed you so bad.” He sniffled. 

Bucky’s rage melted away, as he gently wrapped his flesh arm around Steve. “Oh baby, it’s gonna be okay. I got you now, it’s alright.” He soothed, running his hand through Steve’s hair. Before he could stop himself, Bucky was sobbing too. “I’m so sorry, babydoll.”

Steve looked into his eyes, still holding him tight. “For what?”

Bucky’s fingertips ghosted over where had broken his jaw, and then his cheekbone, which fractured after a near-fatal blow to the face. “I hurt you, and I promised I’d never hurt you.” He brought his hand back to his side. “I’m so sorry baby.”

Steve gripped Bucky’s shoulders, looking him in the eye. “Bucky that wasn’t you.” 

“But I still did it.” He mumbled, shifting his weight.

”Did you choose to?” Steve asked simply. Bucky shook his head vigorously, disgusted by the very idea he’d want to hurt Steve. “Exactly.”

Bucky rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Do you think you could ever forgive me?” He asked timidly.

Steve smiled, gently carding his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “I forgave you the second you took your mask off.”

Bucky sighed happily, for once beginning to feel whole again.


End file.
